1 año con Billy Joe Cobra
by ZeroxFull
Summary: Los inseparables primos tras 8 años de no verse se reencuentran ya que Billy se quedara un año "Mas con tantos años las personas cambian, aveces eso nos produce un miedo inexplicable mas cuando esa persona es muy o fue muy importante para ti" ¿Que pasara con los sentimientos de estos chicos en el transcurso del año? /Slash/Billy alive/
1. Llegada

**Notitas de Cice: **Hello Buddys! Aquí el Fanfinic que tenia ganas de hacer de ellos, esta echo para que me guste a mi así que espero que también les guste, también que mi forma de expresarme les sea de agrado y la forma en como pongo a Billy no les sea muy desconocida ;v; por cierto lo hice pensando en que si alguien lo lee lo disfrute así que amalo pequeña cosilla que lo lee.

**Advertencias:** Nada, ni personajes, ni caricatura me pertenece, solo la historia que salio de mi imaginación llena de Futbol Americano *A* Werever es _ChicoxChico/Slash_ Si no es de tu agrado puedes irte de la casa, donde sea se tragan frijoles…. No aguanta eso dice mi mamá :c

Sin mas, sean felices como lombrices a punto de ser comidas por un chino :D.

Hola me llamo Spencer Wright hoy recibí la noticia del día mi primo estará de visita y no una semana o 2 si no 1 año! ¿Por que me exalto tanto? Bien, el es exactamente la sensación del momento desde hace mucho tiempo, Billy Joe Cobra el talentoso cantante pop juvenil, brilla, tiene carisma etc, etc, esa persona vendrá y no es que no me agrade si no que hace tiempo que no nos vemos son como 8 años lo que refleja en la televisión a mi parecer es ... diferente, oh esperen, a llegado, es la hora de la verdad pero esto me da mal agüero yo lo se...

-Bajen todos hemos llegado- Grito la madre de Spencer emocionada

Todos bajaron, viendo hombres de traje con inmensas maletas siendo llevadas a alguna parte de arriba, ambos hermanos bajando se extrañaron mutuamente volteándose a ver.

-Ya a llegado su primo Billy- Su madre presenta algo emocionada

-Ese soy yo, Cobra a llegado-Medio proclama el chico, Baruch Cohen, alias Billy Joe Cobra, 15 años de edad, cabello color negro y ojos carbón que parecían emitir un pequeño brillo azul agua y una piel tersamente pálida, vestido con una camisa negra remangada hasta el codo, jeans igual de negros, botines negros que lo hacían ver todo galán totalmente a la moda con un peinado espectacular, un segundo que este chico brilla y te deja ciego tal cual mensaje de madrugada.

-¿Baruch?- Pregunta Spencer cubriéndose un poco los ojos con el brazo aturdido del brillo

-Billy!- Corrige al momento indignándose, ese nombre si era dolor de cabeza, cuídense de decirle así

-Buenas primo soy la pequeña Jessica, ya me conocías, crecí si, un gusto verte- Saluda extendiendo la mano formalmente para acelerar el paso

-Si, si niña no te emociones por tenerme cerca- No le dedico nada mas que esas palabras mientras tecleaba algo en el celular, la niña no tuvo mas que irse despreocupada a sus asuntos

En cuanto a Spencer solo pensaba, sabia que esto pasaría, no es el mismo que asco ahora me mira a mi no quiero ver su actitud en parte me decepciona un poco o eso creo que digo, Spencer respira hondo no es tan malo por ahora

-Spencer saluda a tu primo- Irrumpe sus pensamientos la madre

-Si, emm hola Baru digo Billy me alegra verte de nuevo...- Esto es incómodo mucho, puedo sentir la tensión

-No es necesario que me saludes si no tienes ganas igual no es que lo necesite- Dice con tono seco con mirada fría- Tía ¿dónde dormiré?-

-En la habitación de Spencer querido en lo que arreglamos la habitación de huéspedes- Responde algo preocupada

-Si, entiendo gracias, me adelantare a ver donde poner mis cosas ¿si?- Sale huyendo con una actitud que emana "Una mierda, no quiero estar aquí"

Spencer solo ve como este sale con esa aura y voltea a ver a su madre quien parece no estar muy contenta y si, el asunto es con el

-¿Por qué fuiste tan frio Spencer?- Dice con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué?- En realidad no entendió bien el por que de eso

-¿No vez que se molesto? Vino en espera de verlos, en especial a ti y lo recibes como un extraño-

-¿Que voy a saber eso?- Enserio el no es una chica para ponerse así

-Spencer Wright ve ahora mismo a disculparte!- Sonó muy firme Jane esta vez

-Agh Ya voy - Dice dándose vuelta para subir las escaleras pero mas bien, ¿por que debía disculparse? Es decir quien cambio y fue mas grosero fue el!... pero es algo cierto, lo recibí como apestado como sea me disculpare igual estaremos juntos un año así que …

Cuando abrió la puerta solo se quedo con una expresión de "Que mierdas a pasado aquí" una la mitad su habitación había sido invadida por el estilo glamuroso de su primo, brillos, fotos de el, todo un armario portátil que invadía mucho espacio, todo un tocador con un gran espejo de cuerpo completo mas una sección donde parecía haber una computadora con una enorme pantalla, ultimo modelo acompañada de un sillón que se veía mas que cómodo frente a ella, así es al parecer Billy Joe Cobra no se mide en estas cosas y solo a llegado hace unos minutos, Spencer solo tenia esa cara de sorpresa con la boca abierta frente a la puerta

-Si así esta bien, suficiente, pueden irse- Ordeno la estrella pop a los grandulones que al parecer no solo servían para cuidarles las espaldas

Spencer fue empujado a un lado por estos cuando salían lograron tirarlo- Auch Si, el permiso es propio!- Les grito sarcástico en el piso mientras se sobaba el codo para luego levantarse, sacudirse y entrar a su "renovada" habitación

Billy observo y rio un poco cuando lo hicieron a un lado- Pff que debilucho- se susurro a si mismo

Spencer se puso de pie firme frente a el-Vamos al grano, se que te quedaras un año aquí pero esto es un abuso, si ibas a traer tantas cosas siquiera hubieras preguntado si las podías poner, es mas ¿realmente necesitas tantas cosas?- Tranquilo Spencer, viniste a disculparte no a reclamar tu territorio- Bien mir- Fue interrumpido

-Wow, para el carro amigo, la tía Jane dijo que trajera lo que YO quisiera aquí y me sintiera como en casa, esto es poco de lo que necesito además no me quedare para siempre en tu habitación polvorienta así que cierra la boca- Termino el azabache con una cara enojada

Muy bien debía disculparse pero esta clase de abuso…. Suspiro y tomo mucho aire- Baru digo Billy, si Billy, no empecemos por el pie izquierdo, estaremos "conviviendo en familia" un año así que, perdóname por recibirte así y por molestarme hace un segundos- Adiós orgullo pero si esto mantiene la paz

Lo miro levantando la ceja parecía pensarse lo que escucho cruzado de brazos- Agradece que después de ese trato acepte tus disculpas- dijo bajando los brazo y dirigiéndose al sillón que estaba frente al computador para seguir tecleando en el celular

Gracias a dios no siguió el drama y al parecer solo había puesto cosas no había echo un desastre volvió a suspira, camino hacia su propio computador para revisar unas cosas hasta que escucho algo tronar en uno de sus pasos- ¿Pero que? ¿Esa no es mi cámara de video?- Recogió lo que parecía haber sido una de sus fieles compañeras al grabar sus cortos de zombis por los cual es reconocido en internet-¡ ¿Q-q-que te han hecho?! ¡No puede ser!-Tomo casi llorando de la ira los restos que quedaban de la pobre video, hasta aquí, esto ya es demasiado lejos- ¡Baruch!-

-Deja de gritar, ¿no vez que estoy ocupado? Y ya te dije que me digas Billy- Le reclama aún viendo su celular

-¿Qué deje de gritar? Esto es suficiente- Camino hacia el y le arrebato el celular para lanzarlo a la cama

-Oye ¿Cuál es tu problema?- Lo mira confundido con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué cual es mi problema? Esto lo es!- Le enseño los restos de la aclamada video cámara

-¡¿Se supone que es mi culpa que no cuides tus cosas?!- Le grita levantando una ceja

- ¡No me jodas, esto lo rompiste tu cuando entraste con tantas cosas!-

-¡No me culpes de algo que no tienes idea Wright!-Le señalo medio golpeándole el pecho

- ¡Si claro, eres un inocente pan de dios pero el único que a estado aquí sin que lo viera fuiste tu, nadie mas a entrado a mi habitación mas que esos grandulones cabezas huecas que vinieron contigo!- Esta vez le señalo el medio golpeándolo

- Ya te dije que no me culpes de nada que no tienes idea, no e tocado nada de tu basura mientras estaba aquí arriba y esos imbéciles solo instalaron lo que le dije si buscas culpables intenta recordar que le hiciste tu la última vez que la utilizaste "cineasta" novato de pacotilla!-

-Cierra la boca, siempre esta en su estuche con sus piezas de repuesto a menos que alguien la mueva no hay manera de que le ocurra algo-

-No e tocado nada, ni siquiera la mas mínima idea de donde guardas tus juguetes niñito-

-¿Sabes que? Me arrepiento de haberme disculpado en realidad solo eres una molestia desde que llegaste, dudo que esto de "convivir" lo pueda soportar con tus mentiras estrellita pop mimada! –

Se levanto repentinamente del sillón se podía ver que era unos centímetros mas alto que el castaño- Escúchame Spencer, yo odio esto mas que tu, pasar el tiempo para "relajarme" aquí es lo ultimo que me pudo haber ofrecido mi madre, tuve que aceptar ya que insistió en que solo aquí podría relajarme como cuando era niño pero sabes la tía Jane dijo que seguro te emocionarías y por mas absurdo que parezca me hizo sentir que después de tanto tiempo me extrañabas como yo a ti mas en cuanto llegue me recibiste como a un desconocido lo cual me hizo sentir mal encima subo para poner mis cosas y vienes a gritar , puede que te moleste que yo haya llegado pero es un asco que la persona que paso la infancia conmigo me trate así después de tanto tiempo de vernos no se cual sea tu problema pero procura que no sea conmigo "primo"- Lo empujo a un lado molesto para tomar su celular

-No intentes convencerme como a todos, cambiaste, antes no era así de engreído y egocéntrico, puede que los engañes a ellos pero a mi no, siendo así de brillante ahora olvidas de lo que eras- No estoy seguro de lo que digo pero esto sale natural de mi boca no pienso lo que digo que ¿esta pasado?

-El que cambio eres tu Spencer pero ya déjalo, me quedo claro que soy un mentiroso engreído y egocéntrico pero que te lo sepas no por nada soy reconocido- Termino por decir con tono frio para salir de la habitación

Suspiro aliviado pero en verdad se sentía algo, en verdad sentía una culpa por el trato que le dio es extraño pero… quizá si cambio el es decir estar tan a la defensiva solo por su llegada a parte de esas palabras que dijo entonces si le molesto que lo recibiera así a parte de que molesto se veía triste mientras decía todo eso, no se que me paso estuve muy a la defensiva por el ¿miedo? Quizá un miedo a que de verdad cambio y no es la persona que era pero ahora que puedo hacer, lo echo ,echo esta solo queda ver el reclamo de mamá por tantos gritos

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su madre que hablaba por teléfono, seguro gracias a eso la distrajo de aquella pelea mas ahí estaba Billy, tecleando con una cara de molestia el celular, Jane termino de hablar por teléfono colgando muy feliz

-Que noticias me acaban de dar, anda Spencer siéntate con tu primo para la sorpresa que les dare-

Spencer asintió para sentarse junto a el que en un reflejo se medio aparto sin dejar el celular a un lado

-Bien ¿listos?- Dice emocionada la madre

-Si ¿Qué es?- pregunta con desgana Spencer

-Adelante tía Jane, soy todo oídos- Informa el chico sin dejar de teclear

-Jijiji El día de mañana irán juntos al concierto, Spencer, acompañaras a tu primo a su concierto de mañana ¿no es grandioso?, el manager dijo que un familiar podía ir y tu madre dijo que era buena idea que fueran juntos y bien ¿Qué les parece?- Sonríe para ver sus caras

El silencio abundo y ambos chicos solo abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, Billy soltó el celular de la sorpresa Spencer lo cacho para dejarlo a un lado pero aquí viene lo bueno

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron al unísono ambos chicos mientras temblaban pero de la impresión

Y así es como empieza el año 1 de Enero un día súper memorable para estos 2 chicos, Spencer y Billy, 15 años de edad, primos, amigos de la infancia, después de 8 años de no verse tienen un conflicto emocional tremendo y la pregunta del millón es ¿Ahora que pasara?

**Notitas de Cice:** Bueno ¿les gusto? Por que si es así me gustaría saber su opinión o si quisieran agregarle algo déjenme el que para complacer sus exigencias :'v Bueno solo dejen sus Reviews para ver si alguien siquiera lo leyó y saber si le gusto plz Werever Buddys gracias por leer hasta el final, no se haber si alguien quiere continuación de esta basura que salio de mi mente XD Bueno sha los dejo, a las que han comentado mis otros escritos, gracias son un jodido amor apretable al cual me dan ganas de darle galletitas y abrigarlos en un dia de frio D: asjas enserio thanks.


	2. One-shot EXTRA

Notitas de Cice: Hola vengo atra erles este escrito de intervalo de la historia es un One-shot :anoser: en fin si alguien va a leer esta mierda que sepa quedeb e leer HASTA EL FINAL HASTA MI NOTA FINAL PARA DESCUBRIR ALGO COOL bueno eso y que nada me pertenece y esto es es boyxboy si no lo toleras adios en lean bluh!

Hay un momento en tu vida en que pasa que estas solo con tu madre a no mucho de unos pasos y si, ella estara ahi, horas y horas hasta que la inmensa cola se disminuya en gajos hasta que esta termine en el turno de ella o asi es para ti, el pequeño Spencer Wright experimenta este momento curioso en la vida, un dia caluroso del 15 de Junio de algun año, a la madre de Spencer no le quedo de otra mas que traer al infante a uno de esos tramites que hacen los adultos.

Como ya sabemos el calor es casi insoportable en aquella oficina con el aire acondicionado averiado, gotas de agotadoras esperanzas sudorosas de que seras el siguiente pronto. Spence estaba sentado en una clase de rincon para no estorbar el paso de la afortunada gente que ya habia salido del horno

- Mamá ¿puedo ir a los juegos de afuera? Hace mucho calor aqui dentro- Dijo entrelamiendose los labios del calor incomodante que tenia por el calor acumulado en su cuerpo poco tolerante a temperaturas altas, desagradable hasta moverse con tan chicloso sustancia llamada sudor

-Claro Spencer pero ten cuidado de extraños si te ofrecen algo lo rechazas y vuelves aqui, no te alejes y se amable con las niñas ¿entendido?- Le pregunto/advirtio la joven madre soplandose asi misma algo de aire reciclado de esa encerrada oficina llena de "pacientes almas"

-Si mamá, ya lo se, volvere si me aburro- Remato el castaño saliendo del agobiante trafico de desesperación adulta para llegar aun decierto de niños casi limitados por inercia a tocar los juegos afortunadamente metalicos para retener mas el rayo solar repetitivo que recibian -Caracoles ni aire corre por aqui y estan mas que calientes seguro esos columpios- Reprocho informando a si mismo caminando a la gran sombra del unico arbol decente que habia en el peculiar parque, el ojos de brillo entre verde fuertemente cremoso se sento sin pensarselo en un pequeño espacio que alparecer no estaba disponible

-Auch! Ten cuidado con mi mano, aun me duele- Exclamo una voz algo mimada pero infantilmente agradable

-Uh, lo siento no te vi- Se disculpo enseguida haciendose al lado desocupado ya, miro fijamente al otro niño, ojos negros profundo pero si los veias lo suficiente podrias ver un brillo jade y azul convinados, con cabello azabache corto y alborotado

-Te perdono solo por que me gusta tu playera- Respondio sonriendo el niño de ojos agua

-¿Mi playera?- Se confundio el castaña

-Si, tiene un pequeño fantasma rojo eso es muy cool, me gustaria ser un fantasma, atraviesan paredes hacen bromas y nadie sabe a quien reclamar- Empezo a platicar tranquilamente el azabache

-Aaah... No lo había pensado asi niño suena muy divertido de verdad los fantasmas vuelan eso es algo igual de genial- Respondio el ojos verde olivo siguiendo por inercia la platica

-Ugh no, las alturas dan miedo pero en montañas rusas no se ven tan malas sabes justo ayer subi a una el aire en mi cara fue como hablarle al ventilador!- Rie recondando el randoom niño de aspecto alborotado

-Woah yo nunca e subido a una mamá no me deja pero cuando me suba seguro siento lo mismo ya lo imagino-

-Imagina que pudieras tocar las estrellas con subir a la cima aun por segundos seria como- es interrumpido

-¿Tocar hielo suave?-

-Exacto hielo suave y brillante, algo asi suena divertido de tener ¿sera por eso que los adultos dicen que bajarian las estrellas por alguien?- Se cuestiono el infante ojos chapuzon de primavera azul

-Creo que si pero eso le dices a alguien con quien hablas como si ya supieran que decir- Respondio a su logica el castaña quemada

-No tengo a nadie asi es muy triste ¿y si me pasa como el la tele? ¿Quedar solo y sin nadie?- Medio titubea el cabello color llanta

-Entonces sera por que ya la conociste! Eso debera ser- la otra voz irrumpe en segundos

-Hum niño chocolate ¿como te llamas?-

-Spencer Wright feo nombre blegh-

-No, es muy cremoso como el chocolate si, te queda!-

-Jaja Gracioso ¿y tu? -

-Baruch Cohen pero no me gusta el Baruch suena a algo descompuesto- Arruga la nariz en niño de decirlo

-Entonces ¿te llamo Billy? Suena a alguien apurado pero con algo por hacer- Sugiera en respuesta

-Si, niño chocolate cremoso, es brillante- Medio canturrea

-Dime Spencer asi suena a que alguien me comera-

-Spency, seras Spency chocolat- Sonrie emocionado por la idea mientras que sus cabellos luchan por cubrirle la cara con tal aire suave pasar

-Una marca de chocolate especial- Rie divertido sintiendo una brisa fresca de aire cubrirlos

-Spency chocolat, alza tu dedo pequeño de la mano al aire-

-Listo- Sintio como este lo alzaba a la misma direccion resplandeciente al cielo de nubes alegres por el azul brillante propio de la sonrisa del sol

-Prometo que si no encuentro a una chica bonita que este conmigo toda la vida tu seras a quien busque para bajarle las estrellas de hielo suave brillante y que tenga hasta su propia marca de chocolate para que seas feliz conmigo- Dijo entrelanzando suavemente sus dedos meñiques en forma de promesa infantil el castaña solo por casualidad acepto con un aire de tranquilida, acepto como si alguien le hubiera dado algo gratis tan fresco, olia a sandia era como verano refrescante con menta

-Spencer! ¿Donde estas?-Se oye a lo lejos la voz de la joven madre algo inquieta

-Te buscan Spency- Dice el pequeño compañero de rato soltando sus dedos lentamente

-Si, ya nos vamos es seguro pero hicimos la promesa eso quiere decir que jugaremos la proxima- Se levanta del lugar para verle desde arriba

-Spency chocolat tienes razón- Rie divertido

-El tiempo paso rápido- Exclama un poco

- Si es lo mejor con el calor que hacia!-

-Spencer te eh llamado ¿que no escuchas?- Dice la señora joven

-Me despedia de Billy mamá- Le explica breve el castaño

- Oh vaya hiciste un amigito me alegro pero es hora de irnos-Toma la mano de su hijo tranquilamente sonriendole al niño ojos azules

-Si... Adios Billy no lo voy a olvidar-

-Yo menos Spency chocolat- Sonrie levantandose para despedirse con una sonrisa amable

Y fue entonces que Spencer tuvo una de esas curiosas paradojas del tiempo donde horas se reducen a minutos cuando te diviertes, tomado de la mano de su madre caminando no olvida el encuentro con ese niño peculiar azebache hasta que en el silencio Spencer habla con su madre

-Mami ¿que alguien baje las estrellas por ti es muy bonito?- Inocente lanza la cuestion

Extrañada la madre piensa en una respuesta acta para que fuera captada por el menor- Je, si por que sabes qie le importas mucho a esa persona, las estrellas son muchas cuando las vez ¿no?-

- Siii intente contarlas pero eran muchas-

-Pues asi de mucho te ama la persona que quiera bajarlas a todaas ellas por ti- Se rebaja a hacer efectos infantiles al comentar aquello

-Aaah... Mami-

-Dime cielo-

-Cuando pase una estrella fugaz quiero que me avises-

La madre dudosa se cuestiona sin poder mas que pensar que le dira que pedira dulces o juguetes- Claro pero ¿Que pediras?-

-Que desaparezcan las niñas bonitas-

FIN.

Notitas de Cice: Que taaal? si si ya se no e subido nada y bla blah -inserte aqui excusas típicas- pero les traje este pequeño escrito para que no se olviden que tengo este fic! La otra parte lleva escrita a la mitad pronto espero subirla pero no a shingar me dije asi que escribi esto para "compensar" igual buddys nos vemos si no les gusto bueno no y ya :'v Si me dan ideas para una cosita de esta amada pareja les juro que la escribo 7u7 uh ya lo dejo review de si les gusto este One-shot (que podria ser trivial ) oh cierto y si llegaron acá

-¿No veo que tipo de café es- Dicen varias voces

Un chico se recarga en la barra para observar mejor-Es café quemado-

-Auch! Ten cuidado- reclama una voz madura a un lado

-Uh, disculpa- Dice apenado el joven

-Amigo necesitas lentes, ademas de no verme dices que es café quemado-

-Eh.. Es que es de ese color-Contesta extrañado

-No, es Spency chocolat-

-...-

Y un gran silencio invadio a ambos jóvenes universitarios , solo las miradas y recuerdos estaban en sus mentes hasta que uno de ellos habló, no, mas bien susurro

-No me falles estrella fugaz~-.

-Saca espuma y vuelve a su vida de miserable pobreza- See you.


	3. Concierto parte 1

**Notitas de Cice: **Ya, maldita sea, ya, está aquí el capítulo 2 de este finic que ya tenía echo pero que no quise subir por que quería acabar hasta el término del concierto pero no a chingar ya lo subí! Así que espero disfruten mi lectura, le entiendan más que nada y se queden con ganas de más para que al rato que lea su "Sube la conti" me revuelque en mis jugos uwu BLUH! Eso tenía que decir, diré mas en las notas finales a para una chica que no entendió, los 2 tiene 15 c: pa que se den mas rico :'v , satee

NADA ME PERTENECE, PERSONAJES, NI CARICATURA NI NADA! SOLO LA HISTORIA

Si no te gusta l genero de CHICOXCHICO (putos pa que entiendan) no lo lean, por favorsh

Y con eso claro ya pueden leer esta cosa deforme no heterosexual… poseída por satanás …

-Billy ¿qué rayos te pasa?- Grito el castaño avellana con la espalda en la pared sobre su cama

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Recuerdas dónde estabas tocando idiota?- El azabache medio furioso le grito en respuesta

-Claro la victima eres tu ¿te recuerdo el reconfortante abrazo que le dabas a mi persona hace unos instantes "Señor Oso"?!- Reclamo Spencer

-Te puedo recordar yo la sonrisa de imbécil que tenías, ¿cómo te lo explico? "Ricitos de Oro" se tomó la libertad de no solo estar en la cama si no de abrazar a "Papá Oso"!- Recalco Billy

-Cierra la boca, me da escalofríos de recordar eso viejo!- El joven castaña quemada se abrazó a si mismo los brazos para intentar darse calor de recordar aquello

-Eso dices tú, yo he quedado marcado para siempre, tendré pesadillas con eso- La estrella puso sus manos en su cabeza en forma de demostrar su crisis existencial

Se preguntaran o ya tendrán una idea de lo que paso con estos chicos antes de esta discusión

_Hace unos momentos pero no tantos_

_Los adultos conversan mientras beben en la mesa, los demás jóvenes adolescentes tienen su propia reunión también pero yo… estoy solo frente a aquel árbol de navidad intentando recordar de por qué espero tanto algo de aquella ventana, no es por la nieve que cae, espero algo más, algo más, puedo sentir que una mano se posó sobre mi hombro, conozco este calor que emite pero sin entenderlo solo veo una luz blanca, no le veo el rostro pero yo quiero estar con esa persona, esa noche fría…._

Humm… que sueño el de hoy, no lo entiendo bien pero eso parecía más algo que paso, aunque, dios no recuerdo que las cobijas estuvieran tan calientitas en mi vida pero es raro que alguien sonría así con unas cobijas tan acogedoras es como si me rodearan… espera esa no es una cobija, ¿Qué cobija te abraza por la cintura? Y ¿acaso emite un olor a perfume? Un momento yo no estaré…

-¡Holly Shit Billy/Spencer!- Gritaron al unísono los amorosos primos quienes despertaron con el abrazo familiar del año

_Regresando a la actualidad_

-No me puedo creer aún que me abrazaras mientras dormía- Murmura para si mismo Spencer bajando aquel ascensor junto adivinen quien su "amado" primo, al parecer el desayuno estaba listo

-Yo no fui el que llego a mi extremo mágicamente para estar entre mis brazos- Intento atacar el artista juvenil

-Huuuy hermano no lo repitas- Se llenó de escalofríos Spencer

-Bloqueado hermano, bloqueado- Afirmo de acuerdo con su primo

Pensando tranquilamente, no hay por qué tener pánico, es decir esta noticia no es tan mala si lo recuerdas

Flashback

-Ma-mamá ¿de verdad tengo que ir al concierto de Billy?- Pregunto el joven Spencer conteniéndose de desmayarse en ese preciso momento

-Claro que si querido ¿crees que te mentiría de algo así de impresionante?- Respondió serenamente como si no notara que a este se le estaba yendo el alma

-Entonces si entendí tía, mañana, yo y Spencer iremos juntos a mi concierto- El azabache intento re-marcar su triste realidad

-Oh claro mis niños, anden arriba a platicar sobre sus planes tengo cosas que hacer- Jane se fue sin antes jalándole las mejillas a ambos chicos con ternura

-Okey, escucha "primito" quiero aclarte que esto me jode tanto como a ti así que el trato será no extrañarse por esto o lo pasaremos mal en especial yo que te tengo que llevar como un niño que no entiende cosas de famosos- Se levantó y estableció el joven azabache haciendo ademanes concordantes con sus palabras

-Wow, espera en la parada amigo, ¿eso qué dices va para donde creo que va?- Se levantó de igual forma para decirle todo a su estatura o algo así, era obvio que era un poco más alto que el

-Solo obedece lo que te diga, no me debo estresar cuando se acerca un concierto- Ordeno al otro viéndolo seriamente

Como se temía el joven Spencer, este chico le quería imponer sus reglas de nuevo, no iba a soportar eso pero con tal de evitar un confrontamiento -Está bien "primito"- aclamo rodando los ojos con una mueca notable en su rostro

-Que obediente el niño- Se burló sarcásticamente Billy cruzándose de brazos para ir a su habitación de ambos a hacer cualquier cosa con el ordenador-Cierto Spencer- hizo una pausa en su caminar- Que amable de tu parte-

El chico lo miro algo sorprendido por eso- ¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto para acabar con su curiosidad

-Por qué cargaras todas mis cosas mañana- Canturreo caminando de nuevo a su destino

Fin de Flashback

Que hijo de... no Spencer, sin palabrotas por ahora, recordar eso no están malo dije , las cosas a la tranquila no se vuelven tan negras dije.

Ambos chicos desayunaron llegando ya a las 9, si, se levantaron algo temprano por aquella cosa que ya saben y que ambos planean bloquear el resto de sus vidas

-Oye- Dijo el joven rostro bonito levantando sus trastos del desayuno en el fregadero

-¿Q-que ocurre?- Reacciono de sus pensamientos algo nervioso el castaño

-En menos de una hora debemos irnos- Lo miro informando

-¿Qué? Pero si es muy temprano- Defenso por aquello

-Usa la cabeza niño, soy la estrella, debo estar ahí para verificar y hacer pruebas en el escenario- Le aclaro para que este no se extrañara

A quien le dice niño, es molesto - Ya, ya, entiendo- Lo detuvo con molestia- Entonces debemos estar allá para que hagas tus cosas de famoso-

-Más o menos así que anda a la habitación para que te diga que hacer esclavo- Le remarco sobre potente como siempre

-¡¿Esclavo!?- Reclamo Spencer levantándose repentinamente golpeando la mesa de paso con sus manos

-Esclavo, Sirviente, Criado, es lo mismo- Se rio medio corriendo para no ser atrapado después de haber dicho eso

-¡Billy gran mal criado! - Lo siguió a prisa para intentar vengar su orgullo

-¿Te dolió eso pequeño cineasta?- Le grito mientras subía las escaleras rápidamente con facilidad

-No lo sé ¿y si le preguntas a mi puño cuando este en tu cara?- Respondió siguiéndolo con sus notables ganas de hacerle una fuerte caricia

-Pff, que nena- Termino por decir entrando a la habitación

Spencer entro a la habitación sin ver rastros de vida - Oh no- Reacciono tarde, cayó en la típica trampa, sintió como le cubrían los ojos y lo llevaban a la fuerza a la cama para caer sobre el

-Perdiste- Dijo reconfortado el azabache sobre el en como de hacer esa "bolita" aun cuando solo era el

-Maldito idiota- Se rio quedándose sin aire de lo pesado que estaba- Quítate de encima o me vas a matar-

-Que ansioso estas por servirme- Canturreo quitándosele de encima

-Con tal de que esto acabe rápido hago lo que sea- Se defendió cuando de repente se lo pensó el... ¿se había reído con Billy? Eso suena como si lo hubieran dejado todo por la paz después de tanto coraje de ayer

-Hey, pon atención Spencer Wright, ¿vez aquella maleta de allá? Quiero que la llenes con unas cuantas cosas- Empezó a ordenarle- Quiero que le pongas un plumón y un lapicero de color azul brillante, metas un block de dibujo, unas cuantas fotos mías, una de mis muñequeras, un calcetín, un celular y una bufanda con la galaxia impresa-

-Okey Billy ¿de dónde carajos quieres que saque todo eso?- Le pidió más explicaciones el castaño avellana

-Shh, no me dejaste terminar, todo está en esa caja abajo de mi computadora, así no vas a ser un buen esclavo ¿sabes?- Le termina de informar un poco molesto por su lentitud- Hazlo rápido iré a tomarme un baño, también arregla la ropa que te vayas a poner no puedes ir por ahí con esas ropas tan feas y mucho menos junto a mí- Le señala juzgándolo tomando una toalla del montón para después retirarse de ahí

A regaña dientes y con impotencia de no poder decir nada más, por ahora, saco la caja de donde le había dicho y empezó a llenar la maleta, al parecer si estaba todo lo que había dicho pero... ¿por qué necesita todo esto una estrella? ¿no sería más comprensible algo como ropa, un amuleto de la buena suerte o una guitarra? A saber pero bueno, igual y es cosa de "famosos". Cuando acabo de llenar la maleta la cerro y la puso sobre aquel sillón con ruedas que estaba frente al computador y empezó a buscar su ropa ya que al parecer, su primo odia la ropa que no es tan homosexual como la suya, de acuerdo esa sí estuvo buena, vengan esos 5 mente auch!... De acuerdo, debo dejar de hacer eso, parezco loco, de todas formas, busco entre su ropa e intento encontrar algo decente más por las dudas no se lo puedo, el arrogante chico podría decir igual que esa ropa no estaba bien.

-Criado ¿no te vas a bañar?- Le hizo burla entrando con una toalla cubriéndole de la cadera para abajo mientras se secaba el cabello con otra más pequeña

-¿Que? No me digas...- Hizo una pausa al voltear no se espera a ver algo así como... tanta carne?

-¿No me digas? Entonces ¿prefieres Sirviente?- Le pregunto en respuesta

-Ta-tampoco así y di-dios Bi-billy ponte algo viejo- Le reclamo viendo a otra dirección, se estaba poniendo algo nervioso y quizá rojo con eso, es decir es raro ver a un chico de tu edad así de la nada con tan poca ropa, da miedo mejor dicho!

-Eh? ¿Cuál es el problema? Estoy así porque me voy a cambiar- Le comenta extrañado

-¡¿No puedes hacerlo en el baño?!- Grita la pegunta exaltadamente sonrojado

-Si llevo allí mi ropa se dañara por la humedad, recuerda que no todos tenemos ropa de segunda mano- Rueda los ojos por la ineptitud de su primo

¿Cómo que de segunda mano?! Bien, no es momento para esto- Solo -suspira pesadamente para tranquilizarse- Ponte tu ropa de una buena vez- Le dice volteándose para revisar hacer como que revisa algunas cosas en un cajón de su ropa

-Uh, claro- Arquea la ceja algo confundido por ese trato dejando ambas toallas en la cama mostrando que solo andaba en boxers, poniéndose aquel pantalón de color azul marino algo ajustado más su playera blanca con bordes grises que le quedaba a su medida, se acercó a su armario portátil sacando de entre tantas ropas colgadas una chaqueta de mezclilla normal con uno que otro detalle particular más en otro compartimiento del mismo saca unos botines tipo militar color gris para ponérselos- Cierto ¿ya tienes la ropa que te pondrás?- pregunta poniéndose esta frente al espejo y acomodando la chaqueta a su gusto

-Ah? S-sí, está en la cama -Dice volteando de nuevo al parecer le tranquilizaba que ya estaba con ropa puesta- No me la e puesto prefiero no tener que quitármela si no es de tu "grandioso" agrado-

-Jáh que gracioso- le suelta con sarcasmo obvio- Un momento- Tomo una secadora de pelo de aquel gran tocador que tenía y empezó a secarse su cabello al parecer más que suave y sedoso a manera de que quedara como siempre gustaba lucirlo, de lado dejando uno que otro rebelde para verse cool

-Oh, no puede ser que hagas eso- Le medio grita disgustado tapándose los oídos del odioso sonido que emitía la maquina

-Calla, una estrella como yo sabe que debe verse bien todo el tiempo- Le responde el azabache en tono fuerte dándose los últimos toques para apagar la secadora- Y así, es como se ve Billy Joe Cobra- Se sonríe a el mismo disfrutando de como se ve frente al gran espejo

-Más narcisista no se puede~- Susurra algo alto en forma de burla

-Sí, si, lo que sea- Se voltea para dirigir su mirada a la cama mientras camina hasta llegar a la misma- ¿Y esa ropa de pordiosero? ¿Ya la vas a quemar? – pregunta arqueando la ceja con una evidente sonrisa burlona

-Ya me temía yo…-pronuncia en bajo- Pues no, esa ropa es la que pienso o por lo menos pensaba llevarme hasta que le diste el peor visto Billy-

Se lleva tanto el dedo índice como el pulgar a su frente en el puente que divide ambas cejas y da un gran suspiro- Mira, broamigo esa ropa solo sirve para enterrar a alguien con ella, no espera me parece un insulto al muerto pero el caso es que no tiene estilo, y como ya sabrás mi apellido debería ser moda porque estoy que ardo, como, ya sabes, una dona con piernas de puta* en otras palabras eso no te puedes llevar- Le echa en cara sin piedad alguna el joven artista

-Bravo, encontraste el problema "Cobra" ahora dame una solución a este no-accidente de moda- Enfatiza el castaño

-Sencillo, te prestare alguna ropa que ya no use y probablemente te quede bien digo probable porque en mi siempre se verá mejor- Chasquea coqueto con un giño dirigiéndose a su armario transportable de donde sacando/lanzando una camisa de manga larga blanca con cuello y muñecas rígidas, un suéter con estampados de otoño romboides, unos jeas entubados color azul quemado y unas botas cafés a juego con los colores azulados y cafés de dicho suéter- Listo, ese conjunto te quedara bien y con los aires te cubrirá bien, de nada amigo, hoy te vestirás bien-

Mientras Spencer estaba ya sentado en la cama con las ropas encima sobándose la mejilla al parecer una bota lo golpeo- Claro si, pero no tenías por que lanzar todo eso! ¿Tanto costaba solo pasarlo uno por uno?

-Lo hice uno por uno, que no hayas sido rápido ya no es mi problema Spence, ahora deja de llorar y póntelo se me hace tarde, sabes te espero abajo intenta no dañar esa ropa mientras la usas ¿de acuerdo? Y no olvides llevar mi maleta! – Fue diciendo mientras tomaba unos lentes oscuros "hipsters" y salía de la habitación para esperarle a la entrada de la casa.

Al término de que Spencer se vistió y dio unas cuantas miradas al gran espejo de su aspecto, salió a donde lo esperaba con esa maleta cargando, lo esperaba un primo algo desesperado por ir ya a su destino, ambos salieron caminando por la calle como si nada lo cual extraño al castaño

-Oye ¿no será mejor tomar algún taxi u algo? Digo es peligroso que andes así por eso de las fans ¿no? –

- Jáh, mira, cuando se trata de un concierto en especial Mi! Concierto ninguna chica que se llame respetablemente mi admiradora anda por las calles hoy, están en casa, en clubs o en un salón de belleza del cual no saldrán hasta la hora de mi concierto ¿sabes? Ellas se alistan totalmente para verme, preparan regalos, carteles, sus gritos, su aspecto niño ya aprende algo- Suelta con u egocentrismo normal con su paso tranquilo y veloz a la vez

-Uh… ya entiendo que desagradable son como si siguieran un tipo de secta no sé, hombre eso da miedo ¿Cómo cargas con eso?-

-No cargo con nada, solo amo toda esa dedicación a mi es decir yo haría lo mismo hasta más, vamos, se trata de mi es obvio que tengan que hacer todo eso-

-Que horrible, que te sigan y seas ese tipo de persona… ya lo sabía tú no eres Bar…c….h- Comenta desanimando cada vez más su voz hasta murmullar a si mismo con un semblante de decepción de nuevo, era desagradable, la realidad era un asco

-¿Qué? ¿Decías algo?-

-No nada, oye esto no esta tan lejos de lo que esperaba, ya puedo ver el edificio-

-No es casualidad, la mayoría de los lugares en los que me quedo tienen a poca distancia lugares donde posiblemente serian mis conciertos es como si la vida desde niño supiera que yo sería el grande de grandes-

-De nuevo, Billy Joe Cobra opaca el lugar con su sencillo brillo de famoso- Rueda los ojos ante esa repetitiva muestra de egoísmo

-Así es para las personas como yo, o solo como yo, nadie me supera y el mundo lo sabe, de nada mundo- Lanza un pequeño beso a lo que sería el cielo o para el encantar al mundo, vaya idiota

-Bien ya suficiente estamos aquí ¿me quieres decir por dónde entraremos? Digo desde aquí huelo a las fans esas obsesionadas que esperan que entre por cualquier lado a esta hora antes del concierto-

-Fácil, entraremos a ese local de repuestos ortopédicos para ancianos-

-…-

-¿Qué?-

-Me estas jodiendo ¿verdad?-

**Notitas de Cice: ¿**Oye kéh? Ya pues estaré trabajando en la otra parte de este hilo argumental :0 *para la chica que comento lo de la dona con piernas de puta, si no lees esto shingate wey :'c me acorde de ti por que fue cool lo que dijiste, otra cosa que cuando no tenga ideas o me tarde mucho en subir un cap subiré un One-shot o algo pa que no se queden sin leer o se olviden de que existo :'v Y denme sus reviews no sean cacas :C me gusta leerlos me inspiran a dejar mi flojera de escribir y si me dan ideas mejor las incluiré o lo que pregunten se los contestare ¡ Y creo que enfatizo que me den un maldito review hijas del yaoi! Ya pues, me largo, cuídense y las veo en otra mugre lectura

-Se larga a morir al monte-.


End file.
